Empezar de nuevo
by KotomiDragneel
Summary: -¿No nos amábamos? ¿No tendríamos un felices para siempre? ¡Responde maldita sea!-el pelirrosa gritaba a mas no poder, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar -Yo… lo siento Natsu yo jamás te amé-respondió la albina... un nuevo fanfic u-u denle una oportunidad leanlo


Era un día lluvioso perfecto para sus sentimientos en ese momento… ahí se encontraba el bajo un árbol del parque lo habían dejado, 5 años de relación con aquella chica a quien amaba más que a nada, lo dejo por otro…

-¿Por qué Lisanna?- dijo el chico, miraba el cielo, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos confundiéndose con la lluvia.

FLASH BACK

-¿No nos amábamos? ¿No tendríamos un felices para siempre? ¡Responde maldita sea!-el pelirrosa gritaba a mas no poder reprimiendo sus lagrimas

-Yo… lo siento Natsu yo jamás te amé-respondió la albina rompiendo en llanto- De verdad lo siento no quise acerté daño ¡yo te quería! pero solo eso, jamás llegue a sentir amor por ti, yo amo a otra persona y ese no eres tú-lloraba como nunca, estaba liberando todos sus sentimientos reprimidos - sé que serás capaz de perdonarme… Adiós Natsu-dijo mientras se acercaba a Natsu y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios- tu encontraras a alguien que te amé de verdad estoy segura.

-¿Y lloras? ¿Tienes el descaro de llorar y besarme? Vete de aquí ahora, ¡no te quiero volver a ver nunca!-le decía el Dragneel con ira- ahí tienes todas tus cosas no las necesito -dijo mientras le arrojaba una maleta con las pertenencias de la chica.

La albina tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la salida, las lágrimas caían por su blanco rostro, la ojiazul no podía seguir con esa mentira, por más que le doliera tenía que terminarlo tarde o temprano. Estaba abandonando aquella casa, su hogar, en el cual quedaron plasmados recuerdos hermosos y tristes,

-Gracias Natsu me hiciste muy feliz- dijo en voz baja antes de subir- Yo se que encontraras a esa persona especial estoy segura.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrar, el ojijade no respondía, el tiempo y el mundo se detuvieron para el, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, el chico apretó su puño

-ahora entiendo todo-dijo mientras lloraba- ahora entiendo porque llegaba tarde en las noches, la frialdad que mantenía conmigo, ahora entiendo todo.

El pelirrosa tomo unas cuantas cosas y salió de la casa sin rumbo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada. Sin darse cuenta llego al parque y se situó bajo un árbol, saco una antigua carta, con la cual Lisanna se le confeso la cual decía:

_Para mi querido Natsu Dragneel:_

_Te escribo esta carta para confesarte mucho no te burles ya que no soy muy buena en estas cosas además de que soy tímida, sé que hemos sido amigos toda la vida, y nos unimos más después de la partida de Lucy a América, pero yo no puedo seguir así Natsu… no podemos seguir siendo amigos, ya que cuando te me confesaste hace 2 meses y yo te rechace me sentí muy mal, aun así no veíamos todos los días y tú me seguías sonriendo de la misma manera, algo nació en mí en ese momento. Cada vez que tu sonríes mi corazón se acelera, siempre me estas apoyando, me di cuenta de que me enamore perdidamente de ti y me arrepiento de lo sucedido hace 2 meses fui una tonta._

_Lo siento mucho Natsu por haberte hecho esperar_

_Se despide Lisanna _

FIN FLASH BACK

-Erza y Gray me lo advirtieron, me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con Lisanna, que ella me haría daño, soy un idiota… demasiado estúpido-susurro el ojijade, respiro profundo y partió en pedazos la carta.- fui un estúpido al creer que ella de verdad me quería cuando jamás lo hizo.

La lluvia ceso despejando el cielo y dejando ver un radiante pero doloroso sol, definitivamente el clima era exactamente como se sentía su corazón, y así la última lagrima que cayó por la mejilla del pelirrosa la recibió un intenso y abrumador rayo con el cual despidió a su amor y decidió olvidarlo para siempre. El ojijade se dio una vuelta y sintió como algo lo golpeaba en la cara

-¡Auch!- se quejó el chico- ¿que fue eso?

-lo siento lo siento, no fue mi intención que te llegara mi balón-se disculpaba una chica, con una voz dulce y melodiosa, con la cual el pelirrosa sintió una electricidad correr por su cuerpo

-no te preocupes…-el Dragneel se quedó mudo al ver la apariencia de la chica- ¿L-Lucy? ¿Eres tú?- Natsu quedo con la boca abierta no lo podía creer, tenía en frente a su amiga de la infancia

-¿Natsu? Oh no lo puedo creer este día ha sido demasiado bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿5 o 6 años?, has cambiado-decía la rubia, se acercó y abrazo al pelirrosa- enserio te extrañe mucho-susurro para sí misma, pero esto fue oído por el ojijade

-Lucy yo también te extrañe demasiado, tenemos mucho que hablar-dijo Natsu un poco sonrojado y correspondiendo el abrazo- Tu también has cambiado Lucy

Natsu se separó de la rubia para contemplarla mejor, su pelo era más largo, estaba más alta y desarrollada que cuando se fue

-te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa Lucy-dijo el pelirrosa mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su notable sonrojo

Lucy al ver la cara sonrojada de su antiguo amigo no pudo evitar el sonrojo que apareció en su cara, más evidente que el de Natsu

-Te invito un café para que hablemos más tranquilos-dijo la rubia tratando de disimular la incómoda situación en la cual se encontraban-mira ese de ahí es bueno su nombre es ''Fairy Tail'', ¿y así me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo ok?

-Gracias Lucy, enserio muchas gracias-dijo Natsu, mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la volvía a abrazar- llegaste en el momento justo-susurro- Bien vamos por ese café, yo invito- se separó de ella dirigiéndose al café

-¡Espera Natsu!-dijo la ojimarrones haciendo un puchero

-Creo que no me haría nada mal empezar de nuevo -pensó Natsu mientras entraba al café con su amiga,

-¿Sucede algo Natsu?-pregunto la rubia

-no, no pasa nada Lucy- respondió el pelirrosa con una resplandeciente y sincera sonrisa- solo que llegaste en el momento justo-pensó esto ultimo


End file.
